La noche de la bizarra
by romanticheroine
Summary: Conversación a corazón abierto entre dos amigos, casi hermanos. Podría ser la escena de cualquier capítulo, de cualquier historia, en una casa, con amistades destructivas, música y un trago inservible. Echados en una esquina hablarán de la humanidad, de lo real, de nada. NO YAOI. One shot.


**La noche de la bizarra**

Conversación a corazón abierto entre dos amigos, casi hermanos. Podría ser la escena de cualquier capítulo, de cualquier historia, en una casa, con amistades destructivas, música y un trago inservible. Echados en una esquina hablarán de la humanidad, de lo real, de nada. NO YAOI. One shot.

_Avisos: _

_Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, todo es obra de Akira Toriyama. _

_Esta historia contiene únicamente diálogos, sabrá el lector como imagina el contexto._

_Rating M por lenguaje adulto._

* * *

_**La noche de la bizarra**_

_Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad_

_Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual_

_Llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar _

_Debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás_

_Voy a buscar una señal, una canción… _

- ¿Viste cómo están todos locos, Goten?

-¿Qué es exactamente estar locos?

- Míralos, allí, todos embriagándose como idiotas, tocándose, riéndose de lo que ni siquiera alcanzan a ver. ¿Si la ves a esa morena de ahí, semidesnuda…?

-¿La que está sobre el mueble blanco?

- La misma. En la facultad se la pasa hablando de los valores cuando asistimos a clase de ética y ahora mismo tiene dos tipos encima, uno besándola y el otro… no alcanzo a ver bien, hay muchas luces de colores.

- Creo que le está metiendo los dedos.

- Bueno, no sé, no es nuestro problema.

- De todas formas si se pasara en la facultad hablando de la liberación sexual femenina posiblemente viviría achacada por un pocotón de mojigatas, no le conviene. Por eso viene acá, a dejarse llevar por el alcohol y meterse en un lugar donde seguramente… pocos la conocen ¿No hay mucha gente de tu mismo salón aquí, o sí? ¿Trunks, por qué estás fumando otra vez? No sirve de nada.

- Desde que mi papá nos explicó que ningún químico creado por los humanos realmente podría matarnos…entonces fumo por aburrimiento. Somos dichosos, a nosotros no nos dará cáncer jamás ¿Sabes cuánta gente muere por cáncer diariamente?

- ….

- Está bien, no nos pongamos trágicos.

- Gohan también me indicó lo mismo, solo lo completamente natural afecta nuestro organismo, por ende disfrutamos tanto de la comida. Pero yo no puedo fumar un puto cigarrillo, me indigna, los humanos dicen que golpeando el humo sientes un mareo placentero pero a mí no me pasa y supongo que tú tampoco sientes nada.

- Por eso te digo, por aburrimiento. Y hablando de la morena del mueble, sería menos hipócrita de su parte hablar de moralidad y pureza y después repartirse entre dos ¿Si te percatas de que estamos en una fiesta que ya casi no es fiesta sino orgía? Qué importa si un montón de mojigatas después la hacen mierda, Goten. La gente debe ser cómo es.

- Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele.

- …

- No te frunzas, bestia. Sabes que es verdad. No culpo a la tipa por encubrirse y disfrazarse de otra cosa que no es porque si abrimos bien los ojos, la sociedad es cruel y te juzga. No está bien lo que hace ella, pero en esta humanidad que una mujer sea una perra y se sienta orgullosa de eso es motivo de vergüenza. Es algo que no lo entiendo, pero es así.

- Tienes razón. Si el sexo es algo tan bueno y es entre dos ¿qué hay de malo en ser mujer y decir: oye, me gusta abrirlas?

- Exacto ¿Qué es eso que tienes a lado de tu pie, una botella?

- De whisky. Tampoco nos va a hacer efecto, Goten.

- ¿A veces no te pesa ser saiyayin?

- ….

- ¿De qué te ríes? A mí me enoja a veces.

-Es que la forma en la que hablas es demasiado cómica, hermano. Sí, a veces ser parte de esta raza es una reverenda…

- Mierda. Míranos aquí sentados, escuchando esta música, mareados no en alcohol sino en luces, viendo como todos se… Mira, a ese lo están masturbando dos, es un nerd de mi clase.

- ….

- Apenas entré a esta fiesta una tipa ebria intentó besarme, me dijo que había una pieza libre arriba, que me esperaba con tres más y yo…

- Y tú no tenías preservativo. Me pasó también.

- ¿Y no te pasa que como nosotros los saiyayines tenemos tanta fuerza… en el acto…eso se rompe?

- ….

- ¡Oye Trunks, te lo pregunto en serio, ya deja de reírte así, ebrio no estás!

- Tú también te estás queriendo reír…

- Es que admito que la situación es cómica…somos los tipos más fuertes del planeta pero tenemos problemas sexuales.

- No solo corremos el riesgo de dejar embarazada a cualquier tipa, porque si eso pasara no tendría cualquier hijo, tendría un saiyayin…le dejamos un monstruo en el vientre. No se puede disfrutar del sexo tranquilamente, madre mía.

- Si no vas a abrir la de whisky que tienes a lado, voy a sacar otra cosa.

- ¿Has traído alcohol?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? Oye los humanos podrán ser muy extraños, se preocupan de cosas que a nosotros nos vale pero…tienen otros privilegios que…

- ¿Privilegios como poder participar de estas orgías sin preocupación, saber lo que es embriagarse, o sea divertirse, hacer locuras y luego vomitar? Sí. Por eso están locos y felices, esa parte de nuestra vida es más aburrida, Trunks. Ya lo asimilé.

- Sí, y se drogan también. Nunca sabremos lo que es eso.

- Bueno, tal vez sí.

- ¿Por qué tal vez sí?

- Traje algo, Trunks. Me lo vendió un tipo afuera.

- ….

- ….

- ¿Goten, tú crees que la hierba…?

- Es natural. Si cuando te tomas un té de manzanilla la panza deja de dolerte y te hace efecto…no veo por qué esto no. Viene de la tierra.

- Eres el tipo al que manos amo en el mundo, Goten. Dame eso, veamos si funciona.

- …

- De hecho eres al único hombre al que constantemente le digo que lo amo, sin sentirme un marica. Bueno, si pensaran que soy homosexual lo más probable es que no me importara, como ya dijimos, los humanos con sus prejuicios…que se vayan a la…

- Espérame que lo prendo.

- ¿Nunca antes has probado?

- No, y como sé que tampoco le tienes miedo a estas cosas entonces te la comparto.

- ¿Es el único porro que tienes?

- Tengo otro más guardado. A ver si nos agarra.

- …

- ...

- ¿Y qué se siente?

- Hasta ahora nada, déjame coger otra pitada.

- …

- …

- Te toca, Trunks.

- …

- …

- …

- ¿Por qué dijiste que soy el único hombre al que le dices que lo quieres? ¿Y tu viejo?

- Ah… no, yo no quiero a mi viejo.

- Al fin alguien me entiende, yo tampoco quiero al mío.

- …

- Es mentira, tú amas a Vegeta.

- Él no me quiere a mí.

- Eso también es mentira.

- De hecho es mentira que ninguno de los quiera a su viejo. Les tenemos bronca que es distinto. Gokú y Vegeta son… son tan ellos, es imposible no quererlos. Padre es padre.

- Sí lo quiero al mío pero es un idiota, no pasa en casa nunca.

- A veces preferiría tener a Gokú de papá aunque siempre se ausente.

- No sabes lo que hablas.

- Al menos no es un tipo que siempre te la pasa diciendo que vales mierda, que eres una porquería, que desde niño en lugar de besarte y abrazarte te dice: "mocoso, lárgate de aquí". Hasta el día de hoy me insulta y grita por todo.

- Por lo menos le interesa que entrenes y seas fuerte, Trunks. Y está orgulloso de ti.

- Orgulloso de mi no. Él quiere que yo sea fuerte para sentirse bien consigo mismo, para que su ego puto se engrandezca y diga "oh, he sembrado bien en el planeta tierra"

- Sí, pero él te entrena a ti. Prefiere entrenarte a ti antes que a un niño cualquiera que conoció en un torneo de artes marciales.

- ¿No han sabido nada de él desde que se marchó con Ubb?

- Nada, desde hace cinco años que se fue. No lo pienso mucho tampoco.

- ¿Qué hacemos Goten, cambiamos de padres entonces?

- En la mierda que son, se los quiere. Y aunque nos cueste creerlo, nos aman también. Vaya, mataste el porro rápido.

- Ya me mareé un poco.

- Yo también.

- Es una buena señal.

- Supongo.

- …

- El violín de la música está como…

- ¿Qué violín, Goten?

- ….

- ¿Qué violín, Goten? ¿Y qué te da risa?

- …

- Ah no, no mierda… ¿qué es que sientes?

- En esa canción que pusieron ahora hay un violín…

- ….

- ….

- ¡Es un violín, Trunks! Y mira que también te ríes como imbécil.

- No es un violín es como una….

- Es un violín…

- ….

- Y te estás ahogando de la risa porque si no es un violín no sabes qué es.

- A ver…es como… para empezar cambiaron a música electrónica, Goten, no sé a dónde carajo te has volado.

- ….

- ….

- ….

- Ya Goten, respira un poco que de tanta risa ya mismo te orinas, bestia.

- Tú también. ¿A ver entonces que instrumento es?

-Yo lo siento como un… saxofón…

- Saxofón…

- Sí….

-¿Y cuándo piensas en un saxofón que piensas?

- Jamás en mi vida he pensado en un saxofón.

- Pero lo acabas de pensar ahora, Trunks.

- No acabo de pensar en un saxofón, acabo de decir simplemente que esa música tiene algo de saxofón.

Bueno, si te pusieras a pensar en ese instrumento ¿qué pensaras? ¿Con que lo asimilaras?

- Pues…

- ….

- Con una mujer, sensual.

- ¿Cómo la que está echada en el mueble con dos?... jajaja…

- Qué manera de cortarme la inspiración, idiota. ¡En esa perra no!

- Todo es tan chistoso.

- Lo es. Aunque sobrio también, solo sabes hablar payasadas.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y cuándo tú piensas en un violín que piensas?

- En el mar.

- ¿En el mar?

- ….

- ….

Sí, en el ma… en el mar….

- ….

- Maldita sea, me ahogo de la risa, maldita planta.

- Goten… ¿Por qué el mar?

- Oye Trunks, tus ojos están rojos.

- …

- …

- ¿Goten, estás volando en mis ojos rojos o en el mar y el violín? ¿Oye por qué hace reír tanto esto?

- No… no sé…

- ….. Tus… tus ojos también están rojos, hombre.

- Somos diabólicos.

- ….

- ….

- Ok Goten, mejor paramos de hablar…o termino arrastrado de la risa….

- Espera, déjame culminar la idea del violín del mar.

- Dale.

- Es que cuando me preguntaste por el violín inmediatamente vi una luz azul aquí y pensé "¡el mar!"

- …

- …

- …

- …

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Bien que te cagas de risa, hombre! ¡Y ya levántate del suelo, vuelve a sentarte que pareces una cucaracha a punto de morir!

- Es…Es…Espera que me dolió el estomago

- A mí también ¿No te pasa que cuando te ríes demasiado además te duelen los cachetes como que se te fueran a salir?

- Sí, hasta las mueles te duelen.

- Ya siéntate.

- Bueno.

- Digamos que lo de la luz azul es verdad pero también relaciono al violín con el mar porque lo asimilo con el romance. Cuando pienso en el mar pienso en una pareja bailando a la orilla de él y de fondo una música de violín.

- Ah bueno, tiene sentido lo que dices.

- Estos inventos de los humanos son geniales.

- ¿Cuáles, las drogas?

- No, la música. Es una cosa increíble. Me pregunto si en otros planetas sabrán lo que es eso.

- Lo saben, al menos los saiyayines lo sabían.

- ¿Te lo contó tu padre?

- Sí, bueno, digamos, ellos no hacían música pero por años estudiaron a la raza humana y les asombró saber que existían cosas como cantar, tocar aparatos llamados instrumentos, bailar… también sabían que en la tierra tenían naves y medios de movilización menos avanzados que ellos, que eran débiles, que no eran guerreros, que trabajaban, que existía el dinero…por eso querían venir a asaltarlo, a destruirlo para después revivirlo y conquistarlo, acabar con los humanos que eran para ellos "seres inútiles" y poblar esto de saiyayines.

- Y entonces apareció mi viejo con sus amigos a hacerla de justicieros y la cagaron…

- Jajaja. Pues si tu viejo no la hubiese cagado, Goten, este momento no existiría.

- Es verdad, no hubiésemos nacido siquiera, ni hubiésemos hecho la fusión.

- Ni nos caeríamos a golpes entrenando. Hasta hoy.

- Ni hubiésemos intentando derrotar a Brolly de niños dos veces. ¡DOS VECES, Trunks!

- En qué cabeza… Y nos hizo pedazos el maldito ese.

- Ah, y tampoco hubiésemos conocido las cinco profundidades del océano a los siete años, bueno, yo siete, tú ocho.

- Que bestialidad. Qué peces tan extraños, Goten ¿te acuerdas?

- Siempre me acuerdo cuando tres tiburones nos intentaron comer jajaja..

- Jajaja.. Y lo peor es que nadamos asustadísimos huyendo de ellos cuando en un momento nos quedamos como: "¡Hey, les lanzamos un rayo, un ki blast y chao, mueren!"

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Éramos unos…éramos unos brutos, que risa.

-Éramos unos imbéciles, niños imbéciles.

- Pero fue divertido como todo lo que hacemos, Trunks. Eso merece otro hit.

- Estoy de acuerdo, saca el otro porro. La verdad que yo no me arrepiento de nada. Nuestras madres siempre nos retaban pero… que importa.

- Esto de volar es genial. Nada importa. Esta vez fumas tú primero.

- Ahora sabemos lo que es volar como humanos. Porque nosotros literalmente, volamos.

- Sería genial que todos los humanos pudiesen volar como nosotros, de verdad, como aves. Sería fantástico que todos supieran que en verdad sí pueden.

- Pues claro, todos se movilizarían así y ayudarían al ecosistema, Goten. ¿Pero no crees que la raza humana es muy perezosa? Es decir, si supiesen que pudieran volar, a la larga es un entrenamiento largo para ellos y no creyeran que terminarían haciéndolo. Lo dejaran.

- Es verdad. Los humanos y su comodidad ¿Por qué será? Toma, fúmatelo.

- El sistema es así. Naces, vas a la escuela, obtienes buenas notas para ser aceptado, estudias para que te vean que eres alguien una vez que eres bachiller, trabajas esclavizado ocho horas diarias, regresas a tu casa muerto y no para disfrutar de tu dinero sino para alimentar a un montón de hijos que debes tener y para pagar putas deudas. Y no te alcanza… Son seres que viven cansados ¿Para qué querrían esforzarse por otra cosa?

- Además de nuestras amistades, no he conocido a ningún humano que sea verdaderamente feliz, o al menos que lo proyecte.

- No lo son.

- En esta fiesta parecen todos serlo.

- Eso parece, pero es solo su despeje. Casi nada es lo que parece. Te toca, Goten.

- Creo que nuestra realidad es mejor que la de ellos.

- Sí, a veces me molesta que sean tan ignorantes pero no es culpa suya.

- ¿Ignorantes en qué sentido?

- Debaten temas religiosos, algunos creen en un solo Dios cuando nosotros sabemos que hay miles, hay otros que no creen en el cielo y el infierno cuando nosotros estamos seguros de que sí están allí. Creen en Santa Claus, comen uvas en año nuevo cuando existe Shen Long…ahora entiendo por qué Vegeta los ve tan estúpidos.

- Y cuando veo a unos tipos que no pueden cargar unas benditas fundas en el supermercado, a veces hasta me asombro. Hasta el día de hoy me asombro, Trunks. Yo he cargado un dinosaurio con un dedo.

- Su debilidad es impresionante.

- Menos mal que estamos para protegerlos.

- Estamos metidos en una realidad que no es nuestra. Estamos atrapados realmente.

- Somos privilegiados de esta realidad, así lo miro yo.

- No es la realidad que nos pertenece, es solo la que nos tocó vivir.

- Es lo mismo, Trunks.

- No es lo mismo, Goten.

- Es igual, si es la realidad que te tocó vivir y es aquí donde naciste, entonces es tu realidad.

- No, porque la realidad de ellos, la perspectiva de ellos, su forma de ver la vida, sus metas no son nada iguales a las nuestras.

- ¿Y nuestras metas son…entrenar?

- Sí. Realmente estudiamos y trabajamos para acoplarnos a ellos pero somos extraterrestres, Goten. Nuestra función es pelear, pelear y pelear. Nada más. ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacer todo esto? Tenemos el poder, suena malicioso pero así es.

- ¿Y qué hay de los sentimientos? Nosotros tenemos sentimientos, lloramos, sentimos, amamos como humanos. Los saiyayines puros fueron seres desalmados.

- Caramba que este porro ha estado bueno. Bueno pues… no sé qué contestarte, Goten. Somos mitad humanos, por eso debe ser.

- Entonces nuestra realidad también es humana.

- Creo que vivimos dos realidades.

- Eso no tiene precio.

- Somos lo máximo.

- Lo somos.

- ¿Qué canción suena ahora, la conoces Goten? Y no me salgas con un puto violín.

- Deja oír bien, hay muchas voces aquí adentro.

_El tiempo es arena en mis manos_

_Sé por tus marcas cuanto has amado_

_Más de lo que prometiste…_

- Creo que se llama…

_Vamos despacio, para encontrarnos_

_El tiempo es arena en mis manos_

_Sé por tus marcas cuanto has dejado_

_Para olvidar lo que hiciste…_

_Algo que nunca sentiste…_

- Ah ya me acordé. Se llama Lago en el Cielo. Se la dediqué a Pares, cuando recién nos hicimos novios. Para conquistarla.

- ¿Y ella había amado mucho antes de conocerte?

- Sí, por eso no quería estar conmigo. No quería comprometerse, peor aún, cuando supo que era saiyayin… se asustó.

- Pero igual te aceptó.

- Pero igual me dejó. No pudo con esa realidad a la larga. Esa realidad de que yo sea y no sea humano.

-Tranquilo, me pasa igual. Por eso no se lo cuento a ninguna chica, pero esto de aparentar es una porquería, esconderte…

- Sí…esconderte cuando te enorgullece lo que eres, y más aún cuando tú mismo lo ves tan normal.

- Algún día encontraremos a alguien que comprenda todo.

- Sí, como Gohan encontró a Videl.

- Mientras tanto podemos seguir volando naturalmente, a la manera humana.

- ¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer ya que estamos en otro lado pero aquí?

- ¿Qué?

- Deberíamos salir a volar estando ya volados.

- …

- …

- …

- ¿Qué pasa, Trunks? ¿No te gustó la idea? ¡Es buena, mierda! ¡Volar en este estado, tocar las nubes, sientes el frío más frío, las luces de noches son un sueño desde arriba! Es el éxtasis, hermano.

-…Lo sé…lo sé… Es que me quedé imaginando en lo inimaginable que sería.

- Entonces vamos.

- Si hago eso podré morir en paz.

- Pero no morirás, por suerte. Y después de eso nos vamos a tragar treinta hamburguesas. Párate.

- Generalmente comemos solo veinte, Goten.

- Con esta hambre…

- Oh sí… cuarenta hamburguesas cada uno, más cincuenta papás fritas…

- Y no será suficiente, vamos muévete.

- Sí, vamos. Y que esta fiesta se vaya a la mierda.

- Solo tú me acompañarías a hacer esto, perra, por eso te quiero. Allá está la puerta, vamos.

- Gracias Goten, yo también te quiero perra. Vámonos de aquí, perra, vamos saliendo, perra.

- Jajaja… ¿Qué se sentirá el sexo en este estado?

- No he escuchado que sea recomendable, te pones muy pasivo.

- Con más razón vayámonos de aquí, no nos vamos a coger a nadie. Fracasamos.

- Vamos a volar perra, te amo perra.

- Yo también te amo, Trunks. Te amo, perra, perra voladora.

- Ya cierra la puerta antes de que alguien pregunte por qué nos vamos, y ya no te rías.

- No puedo.

- ¿No puedes cerrar la puerta? Jajaja…

- No puedo parar de reírme.

- Vamos.

- Vamos entonces. Trunks, voy a plantar esta hierba en la montaña paoz, le diré a mamá que es orégano.

- Jajajajaja…

- Jajajajaja… Volaremos como nunca antes ¿Y si peleamos también, un combate allá arriba?

- Con lo brutos que estamos, olvídalo. Ya cállate y muévete. Vamos, me gustó tu idea de volar. Volar volados.

* * *

_La canción primera canción citada en el fic es Mujer Amante de la banda Rata Blanca y la otra Lago en Cielo de Gustavo Cerati. Totalmente recomendadas. Fanfic corto y sin ningún fin en específico. Espero de todas formas espero comentarios._

_Saludos, AP_


End file.
